


And I hope that you remember me

by hystericalselcouth



Series: And if the sky fills up with fire and smoke [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Legolas finds out about his father's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I don't own anything, I make no profits. Title from Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire'.

"Ada!"  
Legolas ran after his father's retreating form, wine red robes billowing as Thranduil's footfalls resonated across the long corridor.  
"Ada!"  
"What is it, child?"Thranduil turned around abruptly, irritated, annoyed and tired, stoic features veering into Legolas' soft ones.  
The loud echoes of his father's reply made him hesitate.  
"No," Legolas thought to himself," I need to speak with my ada now, not the King."  
"What is it, Legolas?"asked Thrnaduil coldly.  
"I saw you,"Legolas said quietly. He suddenly found his patrol boots extremely interesting.  
"You saw ....what, exactly?" his father replied, a little less irritated than before.  
They were in the long corridors of Mirkwood's royal chambers, which were only inhabited by Thranduil and Legolas. Thranduil had just come back from his fiery meeting with Thorin Oakenshield, tired and drained from exposing his well maintained illusion.  
He found rest quite helpful after accidents like those. But....he felt that at this moment, Legolas had to speak with his father, not his King.  
"Your...." Legolas gulped. He didn't know how to explain what he had seen.  
"I was.....bringing the patrol's reports to you when I found you and the dwarf..."  
Thrnaduil's expressionless, cold, marble façade set in again.  
"Not like this," the father pleaded to himself, "not now."  
Legolas, on seeing his father's change of expression, regretted his timing. He felt what he thought his father's adversaries did when Thranduil walked towards him, bold and tall. His father's shadows seemed to engulf everything else. Legolas felt paralyzed in the wake of his father's gaze. He sensed the large, looming figure of his father look down at him, but he was not prepared for the gentle touch of his father's firm hands push his gaze into Thranduil's.

Legolas had not seen his father's face morph into one of kindness and delicate love. When Thranduil looked into his son's eyes, he saw the frightened elfling who had stepped into his Ada's Council Meeting one spring morning. Thranduil smiled a long, loving smile and looked into the innocence of his son's heart. Everything was still black and white, good and bad, for Legolas, ignorant of the confusing oddities of ancient horrors.  
He brought his son's palm to his left cheek and leaned into his touch. All his barriers fell apart, and the overwhelming sensation of his wife's warmth that flowed through Legolas further diminished the illusion. He felt Legolas shudder tremendously, but did not feel his son's hand draw back.  
Legolas now took his father's scarred, hollowed out face in both his hands and whispered to Thranduil's stooping form, "Oh, ada!"  
Thrnaduil was not ready for the pain. Twice in a day was far too much for him to take, twice, with old heartache and the pain of loss digging away. He fell forwards, slowed only by the gentle steadying push of his son.  
"Ada?" he heard Legolas call worriedly.  
His son's repeated calls drifted away, the darkness of that night that had passed so long ago once more engulfed him, his dead wife's voice urging him to be strong, the golden flames confused him, the heat and a suffocating feeling in his chest resurrecting the ash and helplessness that he had once escaped.


	2. I will cover your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry if this chapter is ..well, shit, because I'm not good at fluff. Was this supposed to be fluffy? I don't know, but, some sort of closure to the story? Yeah..

Thranduil closed his eyes and gulped down a mouthful of sweet, refreshing tea. He was propped up against many pillows, lying in his bed, drinking tea in solitude as he pondered on the events that had occurred. Two sharp knocks on the door ceased his musing.

"Come in," he replied, his voice still a little shaky.

Legolas entered the room. His face was tired and worried,and with light, noiseless steps, moved to his father's side. 

"Ada, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, Legolas."

Thranduil had rested and recovered enough strength to maintain the image of his unscarred face.

"Legolas, if there's anything you wish to say-"

"Ada, I will not ask. There must have been a reason for you to have kept it from me all these years. I will not ask you to retell the events if you do not wish to. I will remain unchanged if you decide not to."

"Legolas," Thranduil's tone was now affirmative and imposing, "You will listen to what I have to say without interruption."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably on the bed and had started to breathe quickly again. His face reflected his nervousness. Seeing this, Thranduil sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry."

Legolas kept his eyes lowered, head tilted in a respectful bow.

"Legolas, look at me, ion-nin."

Legolas felt his chin being tilted upwards. Before he knew it, he was curled up against his father's side, tears leaking out from his eyes. He fell asleep to the soft, gentle patting of his head as his mother's voice sang to him, ghost-like and melancholic.

* * *

 

"No one shall enter these land....and no one shall leave it."

After seeing to the sealing of the gates, Legolas went beck to the floor before the throne. He gazed at the severed head of the orc with disgust.

" _Burn_.."

The word uttered by the creature resonated in his head, followed by the sound of metal slicing flesh. He couldn't help but wonder if the evil it had spoken of was the same which haunted his father.

 


	3. And as the sky is falling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i swear, this is as fluffy as it gets from me.

"Dragon fire."  
Thranduil turned around quickly, eyebrows arched.  
"Dragon fire," repeated Legolas.  
The two sindar elves were in Thranduil's chambers on the eve of Legolas' departure for Rivendell.  
Legolas walked up the his father, goblet of wine in the latter's hand.  
"It was dragon fire which scarred you so. It had to be. I thought I had heard talk of it on the day I found out...."  
Thranduil's relaxed demeanor hardened a bit and the King helped himself to more wine at the round table. With a sidewards glance at his son behind him, he poured Legolas a glass too.  
"Yes, it was."  
Silence ensued.  
"It was painful and miserable and haunts me to this day," pausing slightly and turning fully towards his son, he continued, "it was your mother who helped me through it, and your love that keeps me strong."  
Legolas' face softened and not knowing what to do, he reached for his goblet of wine. When it was abruptly pushed out of his reach, he turned to look up at his father quizzically.  
"You have to leave early tomorrow."  
Legolas' face fell slightly. Suddenly, robes and warmth engulfed him. The two elves stood in embrace for a few moments before they let go.  
Breathing deeply, Thranduil barked, "Now, get to bed!"  
Chuckling lightly, Legloas replied, "Yes, Ada," before he quit the room.  
As Thranduil watched his son's retreating figure walk out the door, he softly whispered before draining his cup and retiring for the day, fully aware of that the next few years would be his most trying yet.  
"Come home safe, ion-nin."


End file.
